Absent Vision
by TopazGiraffe2973
Summary: Miku has a crush on Luka. x3. Miku x Luka. Not graphic.


**A/N: Okay, multitasking between stories, hope I don't mix up characters! Miku x Luka yuri. Not graphic don't worry.**

_For Jakurin-chan._

Miku walked over to Luka's house, carrying a lunch box filled with Luka's favourites. She always liked Luka. Not in a sexual way, but in a way someone would love someone like a good friend... a best friend... but a bit more.

She knocked on Luka's door, she could feel her cheeks getting red. She tried to think of something else, but she couldn't help it. Luka was such a charm. Luka opened the door.

"Good day, Luka! This is for you!" Miku handed her the lunchbox. Their hands touched.

_'Crap!'_ Miku thought to herself. _'My face is probably as red as a balloon!'_

"Arigato, Miku!" replied Luka, happily.

_'Whew. Luka didn't notice my face'_

"What are you thinking about?" Luka asked.

"W-what do you mean?" Miku asked, her palms starting to sweat.

"You're blushing, you must be thinking of _something_?"

_'Crap! She must have seen!'_

"Uh... n-nothing." Miku said nervously, she looked down at the ground, desperately trying to hide her nervousness.

"Come on, you can tell me."

"Well, uh..."

_'Ugh! Need to think of SOMETHING! And FAST!'_

"Go on."

"I uh... I-I need h-help on my uhh, my math! Yeah, oohh I'm really stuck on uh, FRACTIONS! Yes, oh them darn fractions!"

"Calm down, calm down. I can help you. Where is it?"

"Be right back!"

Miku ran as fast as she could to her house. She fiddled with the door knob. She was so frantic she forgot her door was a push, not a pull. She scurried for her books and pulled a sheet out, erased all her answers and went back over to Luka's.

"H-...Here it is." Miku said, out of breath.

"I'm surprised... you're usually good at math."

"Yeah, but these fractions really stump me."

"Well, come inside."

Miku always loved the smell of Luka's house. Luka went upstairs, into her bedroom.

"I have a desk up here!" She yelled down to Miku.

"O-okay!" Miku had never been in Luka's bedroom before. She could feel herself sweating.

"Are you sure you didn't do these?" Luka asked, suspiciously.

"Y-yeah." Miku said suspiciously. She supposed she _hadn't_ really erased them thoroughly.

"Looks like you erased them."

Miku's pupils shrunk, _so nervous_.

"Well, uh... I wasn't sure of my answers."

"Oh, okay!" Luka said cheerfully.

"Have a seat!" Luka invited.

"Um, the denominators."

"What about them?"

"I d-don't understand them." she stuttered.

"Well, there's a lot to not understand about denominators, you'll have to help me out here."

"Improper fractions and denominators." Miku was so confused, she couldn't even lie.

"More specific."

"Screw it." Miku pulled Luka's collar in and gave her a short kiss on the lips. Luka opened her mouth. Surprised.

"M-Miku." said Luka, still shocked.

"I'm so sorry." Miku looked at the floor, a tear fell out of her eye.

"It's okay, Miku." Luka reassured.

"Are you sure? You don't want to be my friend anymore, do you?"

"Are you ridiculous, of course I still want to be your friend."

"Th-thanks." Miku's face was astonishingly red. She started to cry.

"Don't cry, Miku...have you always, um... l-liked me?"

"Y...y-ye...yes." She said quietly.

Luka leaned in and hugged Miku tightly, only making her blush more. Miku looked up. Luka put her fingers under Miku's chin, leaned in and kissed her. Miku felt her nice, warm lips. She caressed Luka's cheek. She slowly placed her hand on Luka's chest. Luka lightly placed her hand on her arm and removed it. Then she shaked her head, clearly signifying a 'no'. Miku didn't read these signs. She placed her hand ever so lightly on Luka's thigh. Luka immediately pulled out of the kiss, removing the hand.

"We don't have to do that, Miku." Luka said half sternly.

"Sorry." Miku apologized.

"No funny business." Luka scolded.

"Can we go downstairs and watch a movie?"

"Sure."

"Battle Royale?"

"Haha, why not!"

It was about half way in the movie, and someone's neck blew up. Miku yelped, and grasped Luka's arm.

"Ew..." Miku said.

"Yucky."

Miku yawned. She laid down, resting her head on Luka's lap. Luka sighed, smiling. She pulled Miku up higher on the couch, and laid down next to her. Miku remained silent.

"Sorry about... touching you there." Miku whispered.

"It's okay if you feel that way. I like you too. But I'm not near ready for that." Luka whispered.

"I don't, I don't... I was just caught in the moment. I don't know if you noticed, but, when our hands touched when I handed you the lunch box, I blushed... A LOT."

Luka giggled, then placed her hand on Miku's face.

"You can touch my face, though." Luka said with a wink.

"Excuse me."

Miku got up off the couch, and went to the kitchen. She grabbed a glass out of one of the cabinets. She filled it with water, shuffling it around as it was being filled. She went back to the couch, laid on her side and supported herself with her arm. She took a sip, then looked back at Luka.

"I'll stay a bit longer, is that okay?"

"Yes." Luka replied with a smile.

"Oh, I should show you something."

"What?"

"Close your eyes."

Luka did as she was told. Miku ran as fast as she could to her house, ran up to her room, and pulling a journal out of a drawer of her desk. She sighed. She ran back.

"Are your eyes still closed?"

"Yep!"

She sat on the couch.

"Okay. Open your eyes."

Luka saw a drawing of herself.

"Oh! It's beautiful!" she complimented.

"Thanks." Miku blushed.

"I never knew you were a good artist!"

"Oh, I wouldn't call myself good... more like average."

"Are you kidding!?"

"..."

Luka cocked her head and gave a grin that said _'Really?'_

"You're great." Luka kissed Miku on the top of her head. They both laid down, and fell asleep.

**A/N: Horrah! Okay, this isn't my first story on here, but it'll be the first one I publish. (For my friend) :D**


End file.
